Dating and Sports don't mix
by Writer812
Summary: Korra is a junior at Republic City High and is an all around athlete who's on her way to playing for a big university. She doesn't want to date anyone, so she says. She's known Asami for practically her whole life. Asami tells herself her and Korra are just friends and Korra tells herself the same thing. What happens when Korra realizes what she really wants? Omegaverse AU
1. I don't date

**Hello all my readers! Just to let you know, I am not done with "For soccer and soccer only" I've just been really busy. But anyways on to the good stuff *evil laugh* this story is going to be an omegaverse. It's korrasami because who doesn't love them! :) let me know how I did on my first omegaverse story! Oh and I can't promise updates will be everyday, sorry guys! Most likely every week. Will change to M.**

Korra was on Republic City High's basketball team, wrestling team, and swim team. She was an all around athlete and an alpha. So of course, all of the boys were over her and the girls were over her. This was her junior year and she's already gotten multiple scholarship offers from big universities. Her best friends Bolin and Mako played football and it was also their junior year. Opal played volleyball. Kuvira played basketball with Korra as well. Asami, well what couldn't Asami do?! She was on the state champ dance team, cheerleading team, robotics team, top of her science class, just to name a few.

Korra walked into the high school immediately met by omega scents. Their scents never did appeal to Korra. She had to practically fight her way through the group of girls that had surrounded her. When Korra had arrived at her locker, she had found the gang waiting on her there. Bolin and Opal went out, Mako went out with a girl named Mailee, Kuvira and Bataar, then Asami and Iroh. Korra didn't mind not dating anyone, in fact, she didn't want to. She thought dating would just get in the way of her goals. To top it all off, she was not trying to be a sire at seventeen years old. Not to mention, she didn't like anyone.

"Korra I missed you!" Bolin ran to Korra and pulled her into a crushing bear hug.

"Bo...you just saw me like two days ago." Korra pried Bolin off of her.

"Bro relax don't injure her!" Mako slapped Bolin's arm.

"Ow! Mako! And I know Korra. It's you took a long time getting to school today and I didn't see you this weekend like I normally do." Bolin glared at Mako.

"I know Bolin, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, and it took me a long time to get to my locker because there was a group of girls surrounding me." Korra opened her locker to get her books out."

"Korra when are you actually going to give them a chance?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed. "Mako, you know how I feel about dating. I don't like anyone here and I don't want to date anyone."

Opal took a side glance at Asami, to see her hands tighten around her backpack. Asami mouthed "what" to Opal and shot her a glare. Opal pulled Asami into the nearest bathroom.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Asami. Don't act dumb.

"Just tell me Opal." Asami was getting irritated. She didn't have time for Opal's games.

"You like Korra." Opal smirked.

"I do not." Asami had a faint blush on her face. "If I liked Korra, which I don't, I would be with Korra. But I like Irroh."

"Asami, you know damn well that you're dating Irroh as an excuse because Korra doesn't want to date anyone." Opal was still smirking.

 _I don't like Korra. I mean she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's always been there for me. Sure she's strong, athletic, and has a great scent, but those are just friendly feelings. Well maybe—_

"ASAMI! Helloooo are you there?!" Opal was frantically waving her hand in from of Asami's face.

"What? Y-Yeah I'm here." Asami had taken a deep breath because she was just caught day dreaming.

"Day dreaming about your Alpha?" Opal was still smirking.

"No Opal. Korra doesn't like me and I don't like her. We're just really close friends"

"Mhm. Really close friends who have been dancing circles around each other since Korra hit puberty." This made Asami blush madly. "And plus Irroh is a beta, Korra is an alpha. AND let's not forget every time you start your heat, she doesn't come to school, even when you wear you suppressants."

"Okay fine Opal. You have valid points, but I still like Irroh. Can we talk about this later?" Asami started walking out.

"Sure, but I'm never letting this go until you admit that you're head over heals for Korra."

When Opal and Asami arrived back to there lockers, which was right next to Korra's, everyone was gone except for Korra. Asami's eyes narrowed because Korra was talking to Ashley, the co captain of the cheerleading team. And...Korra was actually laughing. _Why is she talking to Ashley?! Korra never talks to her? Why now?_ Opal tapped on Asami's shoulder. And whispered "Better go get your alpha."

"Opal we're just friends. And if Korra needed to be saved she would look my way, like always."

Right after Asami said that Korra gave a dire glance towards Asami. Asami knew that look. Ashley started backing Korra into her locker, and put her arms around Korra's neck. Korra was a good 5'11 and way taller than Ashely. Asami walked over to where Ashley and Korra were standing. Asami kissed Korra on the cheek.

"If you would exscuse us Ashley, but I need to borrow my Alpha for a minute." Asami smirked at Ashley.

"Oh. Sure. Bye." Ashley gave one last glare at Asami before leaving.

"T-Thanks. Nice save." Korra stuttered. She was a bit overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

"Just doing my job." Asami winked.

Opal walked over after watching what just happened. She smirked at Asami, who in return gave her a glare.

Opal turned to Korra. "Sup erecto. Not feeling Ashley huh?"

Korra's blush was really visible. Both Asami and Opal had to giggle at the joke.

"Opal! You promised you wouldn't speak of that anymore! That was 8th grade! I-I didn't know that, you know...Asami hugging me would...you know." Korra started rubbing her neck.

"Well I'm going to class." Opal smirked and walked off still laughing. She had the same class as the rest of the crew for first hour, but Korra and Asami basically had all of their classes together. Korra looked at Asami, to find her still giggling from Opal's joke.

"Asami! That wasn't even that funny! It was 8th grade and I didn't know how to control my body at the time!" Korra was pouting.

"I know Korra, your face was priceless." Asami laughed again.

"Oh and is everything okay? I mean you and Opal left for the bathroom quickly." Korra asked.

"Oh y-yeah. Everything is fine. She just...needed to ask me something." Asami turned to close her locker.

"What was it?" Korra asked.

Asami was a bit flush. "Umm...you don't wanna know."

"Oohhhh okay. Ready to walk to class?"

"Yep one sec." _Hmm I wonder if I hug Korra, we she still get a little flush. Won't that be wrong since I'm with Irroh. Screw it! What's a little friendly fun right?_ Asami turned around and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra was always shorter than Asami, until 9th grade when she sprouted like a giant. Asami brought their bodies close together. She whispered seductively in Korra's ear. "Do I still turn you on?" Asami smirked.

"Um...um...I-I w-well..." Korra couldn't even form a sentence. Her face was even more red than before. Asami let go and started laughing. Korra felt her member started to throb. She looked down. She was wearing joggers and a tshirt. There was a very faint bulge in her joggers. She stood there dazed that Asami would try something like that. She quickly readjusted her joggers, thinking Asami didn't notice. When they started walking to class, Korra put her books in front of her very faint bulge, just to be safe. Asami quirked an eyebrow, but Korra didn't respond to it. _Wait...did I just turn Korra on? She did adjust her joggers and blushed a lot. Maybe Opal is right. Nah probably not, alphas have a hard time controlling themselves anyway._

Lunch came quick enough. Korra was starving. The crew all sat down together. Everyone was with their boyfriend or girlfriend, while Korra who didn't mind, just sat next to Opal. Korra couldn't help notice that Asami and Irroh were bickering while everyone else was talking. Their relationship wasn't going too well. Opal smirked at Korra.

"Korra...you know your joggers are pulled very low, I can practically see your boxers." Korra looked down.

 _Oh shit! I forgot to readjust my boxers from this morning._ "Oh heh. Yeah oops." Korra smiled sheepishly.

"What happened? Who turned you on?" Opal asked still smirking. If anyone Korra could trust, it was Opal and Asami. She told them everything, but when she ever had a problem with dating or controlling herself, she would tell Opal. It's not that she didn't trust Asami, it was the fact that she couldn't trust herself around Asami while telling her those things.

"Ugh." Korra groaned. "It's a long story. You started it. I'll just tell you later."

Everyone was almost done with their food. Then the topic of homecoming came up. Korra groaned internally. Bolin looked at Korra who was on her phone.

"Korra, who are you taking to homecoming?" Bolin eagerly asked.

"Bolin you know how I feel about that. And I'm not going."

"WHAT?!" The crew said in unison.

"Korra have fun. Go and be a teenager." Opal said.

"Oh Asami, that reminds me, I won't be able to go to homecoming." Irroh said nonchalantly.

Asami was getting tired of Irroh's games. "Whatever Irroh."

"But I might make it there for your after party!" Irroh said getting up and walking out.

"Sooo, now that you aren't going and Asami isn't going...why don't you go together?" Opal asked. Asami blushed. She looked at Korra, who had looked at Opal.

"Umm we'll be right back guys!" Korra pulled Opal into the hallway.

"Opal what the hell are you doing?! Asami has a boyfriend!" Korra exclaimed.

"Relax! Irroh is an asshole and I know how you feel about Asami."

"Yes he is an asshole and I don't like Asami. Sure she's turned me on once or twice, but we're just friends."

Opal narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean twice?"

"Heh. That's actually why my boxers were showing and my joggers were readjusted. She hugged meme earlier, in a playful, seductive way...and I kinda got flustered and it happened again."

"You like her. That's why you've turned down every other girl. Because you're waiting for her." Opal told Korra.

"Whatever Opal. We're just friends. Let's get back to the table before they think something is wrong."

They walked back to the table and everyone gave Korra a look.

"What?" She asked them.

"Well what's your answer?" Mako asked.

"Okay look guys. This is between me and Asami and I told you I don't wanna go with anyone and not her either." She chanced a look at Asami who was looking right back at her. Everyone walked off to their classes. Asami left Korra, which was odd because they had the same classes together. Asami didn't even speak to Korra, and when Korra tried to talk to her, she gave her one work answers. The day ended, but Korra felt that Asami was mad at her. The next few days went by and Opal told Korra that she had messed up. On Friday, Korra decided to text Asami.

Korra (3:00pm): hey Asami (read 3:30pm)

Korra (3:50pm): okay Asami, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things at the table.

Asami (3:55pm): it's fine Korra.

Korra (3:57pm): no it's not. You're my best friend and I really messed up. So can I come over to like apologize to you in person? You don't even have to let me in your house.

Asami (3:58pm): okay.

Korra (4:00pm): great I'm on my way now

With that Korra left the house. _I have something in mind_.

Any ideas as to what Korra is gonna do? And don't worry, this will be a slow burn korrasami, but not too slow! :)


	2. Roses, Bulges, and Dresses

**Hello readers! Two chapters in one day WHAT?! Don't get used to it lol! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyways let me know what you guys think so far! Comments and reviews HIGHLY appreciated! :)**

While Korra was in her Jeep Wrangler, she called Opal. I need to see if Opal thinks this is a good idea before I do this.

"Hey erecto." Said Opal. Korra could practically see her smirking through the phone line,

"Ugh Opal! I don't have time for games!" Korra said.

"Uh oh, what's going on?"

"Okay...so I feel really bad for being an ass to Asami, and I feel bad for her relation ship Iroh going down hill..." Korra started.

"Yeah...okay...what are you saying?"

"Sooo...I'm gonna ask Asami to homecoming. BUT as friends of course. Just to make up being a jerk to her."

"About damn time Korra! You made good timing too! Homecoming is in another three weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to practice controlling yourself." Opal laughed.

"Opal! Wait what if she says no and doesn't forgive me? Oh my gosh! Nope! I'm not asking her anymore. I'm going back home." Korra was about to turn her car around and go back home.

"Stop! Korra! Really?! You're going with her. She'll say yes and this is Asami we're talking about. You guys have been best friends for the longest, she's probably already forgiven you."

"Okay...well what about Iroh? Do you think he'll mind?" Korra asked Opal.

"Nope. They're gonna break up soon anyway. Asami has been talking to me about it." Opal confessed.

"Wait really?! How come she didn't tell me?" Korra was a bit hurt that Asami didn't tell her.

"Well maybe you should ask her that. But anyways how are you gonna ask her?"

"Um...well I'm actually on my way to a flower shop to pick up some roses, then I'm gonna buy her a mini robot, and a sketchbook...and inside the sketchbook it's gonna say 'I know I've been a real jerk lately, but will you do your best friend the honor of going to homecoming with her?' Is that too much?" Korra tentatively asked.

"Oh my gosh Korra?! You're smooth! You and Asami will be going out in no time!"

"Okay Opal. Chill. Asami and I are just friends! I'll text you and let you know how it goes. Bye." Korra hung up.

After Korra had talked to Opal, she rushed to the flower shop to buy some roses. She knew that roses were Asami's favorite type of flower. They were expensive, but Korra could care less, because Korra's family owned Adidas. So they were rich. She drove to Toys R Us next, to get the rest of the items. _Wow I used to love this place. Okay, let's see, I should get a remote controlled Robot...shit I'm awesome._ Korra had to laugh at herself. She found the biggest remote controlled robot and sketchpad, then bought it. Then she was on her way to Asami's house, or should I say mansion. Korra and Asami practically lived in the same gated neighborhood. Asami's father owned a multi billion dollar company and Asami was the heiress, so of course they lived in the same area. Korra was always over Asami's house and Asami was always Korra's house. Korra drove through Asami's gate and pulled in her driveway. She pulled the robot out of the box and quickly put batteries in the controller and put it in a big tope bag. Then she put the roses and sketchpad in the huge rope bag. She walked up to Asami's house and rung the doorbell. _I hope she says yes. I mean if not it's okay, at least she'll know I tried. We're going as friends so it doesn't even—_ The door opened, snapping her out of her thoughts. Asami stood there with her hair wet, with a tank top and sweatpants on. Korra gulped. Asami smelled like lavender. _Okay Korra control yourself. She's your best friend._

"You can come in." Asami said, gesturing for Korra to come inside.

"T-Thanks. I brought you a sandwich." Korra handed Asami her sandwich.

"Thanks." They walked up to Asami's room. Korra had to lug her tope bag upstairs.

"Is that what took you so long?" Asami asked gesturing to her sandwich.

"Well not exactly...look Asami I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff about going to homecoming with you. It was wrong of me and it was stupid. And I care too much to lose you over something dumb that I said. I'm sorry." Korra looked at Asami with pleading eyes.

"It's okay Korra. It really is. I forgive you, it's just I was a little hurt when you said it. But I'm over it and you know You can't get rid of me that easy." Asami laughed.

"Phew. I was really scared for a minute." Korra sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah it's okay, I don't even wanna go to homecoming anymore." Asami said sitting on her bed. Korra's eyes grew really wide.

"O-Oh i-is it that you don't wanna go without going with Iroh?" Korra asked.

"Nope. Well it depends on who's asking me. I'm just not in the mood. But anyways, what's in that big bag of yours?" Asami asked laughing.

 _Should I still ask her? Well I mean she did already forgive me so I don't need to ask her anymore. Fuck it. What's one night going out with your best friend right? That is...if she says yes._ "I don't know if I should show you anymore." Korra said looking down.

"Korra, you know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge." Asami gave a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now show me." Asami laughed again.

"Okay, well can you turn around...please?" Asami quirked and eyebrow. "It's nothing bad I promise." Asami did as she was told and turn around. Korra quickly took out the robot and put the flowers and the sketchbook in its hand. _Okay here I go._

Korra took a deep breath. "You can turn around now." The robot was right behind Asami when she turned around. Asami looked at the robot with stunned eyes.

"I know you just said that you didn't wanna go, and I totaly understand if you don't wanna go with me. And when I said I didn't wanna go with you at the table, well...I lied. I would love to go with you, but I was nervous and angry and frustrated all at the same time. So yeah...I understand if you don't wanna go with me." Korra waited for an answer.

"Korra, I...I don't know what to say." Asami choked out.

"It's okay, it was worth a try right. Um...I'm gonna go and you can keep all that stuff, it's yours." Korra gave a small smile. Before grabbing her phone and standing up. _Say something Asami! You're letting her go! You know you want to go with her! Just go! You and Iroh are basically broken up anyways._

"Wait Korra!" Asami said walking towards her.

"Yeah?" Korra turned around. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

"I would love to go with you! I didn't mean to seem like I didn't wanna go earlier. I was just speechless. I didn't expect this out of you! This is such a great homecoming proposal!" Korra put her hands on Asami's back, trying to control her thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Heh. Are you sure you want to go?" Korra asked.

"I'm positive." Asami pulled away and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra and Adami both blushed. "Why don't we go shopping this weekend?"

"I'm down. Sounds good to me." Korra said sitting down.

"This means a lot to me Korra." Asami said taking her sketchbook out of the robot's hands.

"No problem."

"Wait come here let's take a picture of this!" Asami whipped out her selfie stick. Korra awkwardly stood next to Asami, not touching her. Asami rolled her eyes and grabbed Korra's arm and put it around her waist. "You're gonna have to be this close when we take homecoming pictures, might as well get used to it."

"Ha right." Korra and Asami both smiled. _I'm so glad I'm a few inches taller than her. Puberty is awesome! Let's just hope my little friend want show up anymore._

They talked about homecoming and watched a movie. By the time Korra left, it was 1:00am. She drove through her gate, parked, and went inside of her mansion. Her servants greeted her, and she went straight to her room.

Korra (1:12am): it was a success Opal!

Opal (1:16am): congrats erecto! Told ya!

Korra (1:17am): -_- okay chill Opal. We're supposed to be going shopping tmw

Opal (1:19am): that's great! Have fun you two lovebirds :)

 _Opal is so irritating. Oh that reminds me I don't know where we're going or what time Asami wants me to pick her up tomorrow. Maybe I should text her._ Just when she was about to text Asami, Korra received 600 Instagram notifications that she hadn't even noticed. Korra had posted the homecoming picture saying "homecoming with one and only Asami Sato *blue and green heart emojis*. Asami had posted the picture of her and Korra commenting "I guess I am going to homecoming with my alpha. *heart eyes, blushing emoji, and laughing emoji*" those words "my alpha" melted Korra. She's my best friend, that's normal.

Korra (1:20am): hey Asami, sorry if you're sleep, but where are we going tomorrow and what time?

Asami (1:22am): Korra you should know by now, I'm not sleep at this time. And I have some places in mind ;) but I'm not telling you

Korra (1:23am): you're evil! ...and are you sure Iroh won't mind me taking you?

Asami (1:24am): don't worry about Iroh! That night is about you and me!

Korra (1:25am): alr, so what time am I picking you up tmw?

Asami (1:26am): hmm how's 10:00am?

Korra (1:27am): mornings are evilllll! Okay I'll be by at 10:00

Asami (1:27am): sounds good!

Korra received more Instagram notifications. She received a ton of heart eyes under her picture. She also received comments like "you guys are so cute!" Korra dozed off into a deep sleep. _"Korra I had a great time with you at homecoming!"_

 _"Me too, but I think you're drunk." Korra walked Asami inside to make sure she got to bed okay. Asami put her arms around Korra's neck. Then all of a sudden, Asami's heat came on. Korra's eyes went wide._

 _"Asami, I should go. You're drunk, and your heat just came on."_

 _"No, I'm sober enough to know that I need you here with me."_

 _"I don't want to take advantage of you. I care too much about you."_

 _"Then let's show each other how much we care." They both leaned in. Lips locking. Korra ran her hands down to Asami's hips._ *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Korra jolted up out of her bed. It was 9:30am. She groaned. Wow that was some dream. She felt throbbing in between her legs, she looked down to see she had a huge bulge coming from her boxers. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping the cold water would calm things down. She thought about the dream. _I hope that doesn't happen. Well I mean it wouldn't be bad—stop! Bad Korra! She has a boyfriend, I think. We just have to be super careful and I pray to Ravaa that her heat doesn't come._ Korra got out the shower to find her bulge was still there. _Ugh why did they have to happen now?!_ She put on a pair of sweatpants, and a tshirt, grabbed her keys then ran out the house. She decided it was best to wait in the car for Asami, to let her bulge go down. Asami came out the house with leggings, and a tshirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage and a small amount of makeup. When Asami got in the car, she couldn't help but to noticed Korra's bulge.

"Umm Korra? Is everything alright?" Asami asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about it. I had...a rough morning." Korra drove off to the first stop. It was the biggest mall around, and had tons of stores. Asami wanted to wear red and of course Korra didn't mind. Asami found a variety of red dresses and went to go try them on. She insisted for Korra to wait inside of the dressing area while she tried them on. The first dress Asami tried on was a red fitting dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Okay Korra, how's it look?" Asami asked smiling.

Korra turned around and was speechless. "Umm...wow...y-you look...great!" Korra said rubbing her neck. Asami giggled and tried on the next few dresses. _This is torture. Who knew dress shopping with your best friend would be hell, but a good kind of hell, if that's makes sense._ They went to a few more dress stores. As usual, Asami wanted her in the dressing room area.

"How's this?" Asami twirled in her red dress. It again hugged all the right curves, showed just the right amount of cleavage, and to tope it off, it had real ruby rhinestones on it. Korra literally died and went to heaven. The dress really brought out the color in Asami's eyes.

"It's...you look...stunning." Korra choked out.

"Korra you've literally said that every time I've tried on a dress. I'm beginning to think you're just saying that." Asami laughed. She started to walk back in the dressing room, but Korra grabbed her wrist.

"No I'm not just saying that. You look great every day, but in these dresses...I mean wow you're absolutely gorgeous. I was just afraid I was gonna say something stupid and embarrass myself. Iroh is lucky to have you." Korra blushed and cleared her throat. "That's just my opinion of course."

Asami blushed but tried to hide it. "You're so sweet Korra. Thanks, it means a lot."

Asami walked back in her dressing room. _Well, I guess this is the dress I'm getting. She's such a smooth alpha. I honestly think Iroh is cheating on me with Ashley. Is it just me or did Korra have a small bulge in her pants when I came out of the dressing room? Whatever probably nothing._ Asami walked out of the dressing room.

"Okay I'm ready. We can look for shoes next week." Asami said.

"Okay cool. What dress are you getting?" Korra eagerly asked.

"The one you drooled over." Asami smirked.

Korra's eyes went wide. "Wha-What?! I did not!"

"Relax. I'm just teasing. Ready to go look for your stuff?"

"Fine." Korra was still pouting.

They paid for Asami's dress, then went to a tux shop for Korra. Korra didn't care about picking out a tux, so she let Asami help her, since she was a fashion expert. Once Asami picked out a few tuxes, she went into the dressing room area with Korra. The tailor helped with Korra's measurements.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need her to take her shirt off, just to make sure we have the right sizes. You can leave if you want." The old man said to Asami. Asami and Korra both blushed.

"I'll just wait outside." Asami walked back to wear the tuxes were. Asami couldn't lie, she didn't mind seeing Korra, as her best friend of course, but she felt it would be a little awkward. The man had Korra take her shirt off, until she was just in her bra. Korra's chest was basically flat. She could pass for a boy anytime, but she kept her hair in a short bob. The man took her measurements and told Asami it was okay to come back in. When Asami walked in, Korra had on a dress shirt and dress pants, but the shirt wasn't buttoned up, it was completely open. Korra was still in her sports bra, but her abs were showing. She had the perfect v line. Asami gulped. _Oh my Ravaa! She looks hot! Asami stop! Get a hold of yourself! You always knew your best friend was toned, but...she's gotten even more muscular._ Korra buttoned up her shirt.

"Welp, how do I look?"

"Wow Korra...you look great! Um handsome!" Asami squeezed out.

Korra laughed. "Ha! Now you sound like me. I think I'm just gonna get this one."

"Sounds good to me and you really do look great Korra." Asami smiled.

"Thanks." Korra decided on a red Burberry shirt and the black tux with vest.

After they got their clothes, they decided to get something to eat, since they were in the mall for 5 hours. They chose Narook's since Korra wanted water tribe food and that was the best place in town.

"So um...I've been meaning to ask you something." Korra said.

"What is it?" Asami quirked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me about Iroh? You told Opal, but I thought we were close?"

Asami sighed. She didn't expect Korra to bring this up. "I was mad at you. And I was eventually gonna tell you, but I never got around to it."

"Oh. Okay." Korra looked down at her water.

Asami knew that Korra was a little hurt by this, just by her tone. "I don't know, I just don't like it when people, especially you see me as being weak."

"Asami, you know I don't see you weak. You're like the strongest person ever. And I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me anything. I'm all ears." Korra put her hand over Asami's.

"I know Korra. I appreciate that so much. Iroh and I have been having problems, and I think he's cheating on me, so I'm gonna break up with him soon. I don't feel the same way. I'm just not happy with him."

 _Holy shit! Wait no I'm not happy about this. Well I am because she said she's not happy. We'll I'll be there for her as her best friend._ "Wow. I'm sorry. You deserve better and you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Korra." Korra realized she still had her hand over Asami's and quickly removed it. She took a sip of her water, and when she looked up out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that almost made her choke.

 **What do you guys think Korra saw? *evil laugh***


	3. I didn't do it

**Hello beautiful readers! I tried to get this next chapter out as soon as possible! So here ya go! Apologizing in advance for this chapter. Just so you know I have something big in mind come the homecoming scene. *evil laugh* ;) Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Anyways let me know what you all think!**

Korra nearly choked on her water. _Iroh is such an asshole. He's cheating on her! Wait should I tell her if she didn't want me knowing about Iroh in the first place? Screw it I'll just tell her._ Korra glared at Iroh's direction. He had on his hood, so he would be harder to see. Korra squinted. _Wait! That's...that's Ashley! Why would she do that to Asami?!_ Asami's sensed Korra's distress scent coming from her.

"Korra? What's wrong?." Asami asked putting her hand over Korra's, which immediately calmed her down.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you." Korra mumbled.

Asami turned around to see what Korra was looking at. Asami immediately felt embarrassed. _I knew he was cheating on me._

"Asami? Do you wanna leave?"

"No. Let's stay and eat our food. I have something in mind for him, on Monday."

"I can't believe him! I should go over there and knock his brains out!" Korra proceeded to stand up, but was caught by Asami grabbing her arm.

"Korra it's okay. Don't worry. I have something in mind."

Korra and Asami ate their food, trying to keep their minds on good things. Korra pulled up to Asami's gate. By time she had pulled up, it was only 7pm.

"Do you wanna stay? You're more than welcome and it's not that late." Asked Asami.

"Um, I probably shouldn't. I have basketball training tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay." Asami looked a little disappointed, but she got out of Korra's Jeep.

"Well...I guess I can stay a little while." Korra flashed her a smile.

They walked inside of Asami's mansion and went to her theater room. Korra flopped on the couch, while Asami flipped through the tv channels. _I hate Iroh for cheating on Asami. The way he kissed Ashely ugh!_ Korra was snapped out of her thoughts by Asami putting her hand on top of Korra's. Asami again sensed Korra's scent.

"Sorry." Korra mumbled.

"Korra, I told you I'm gonna get Iroh back." Asami reassured Korra.

Korra sighed. "I know. I know."

Asami was starting to get cold. It was only 46 degrees and no need to turn the heat on. So she scooted next to Korra and nuzzled in her arms. _Korra blushed and visibly tensed. Easy Korra. Control yourself. Remember she is just your best friend._ Asami noticed that Korra tensed when she scooted closer. Asami lean up.

"I'm sorry if that was awkward. I just got a little cold. I'll go get a blanket." Asami stood up.

Korra grabbed Asami's wrist. "NO! I I-I mean it's okay. You can lay on me. I was just startled."

Asami sat back down and nuzzled next to Korra again.

"Mmm, you're warm." Asami nuzzled into Korra a little more.

"Heh. Thanks."

They stayed like that for an hour. Asami had changed the channel to Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1. It was on the part where Edward and Bella had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon. Korra felt like she was about to die. _Is this room getting hotter or is it just me? I need to really control my thoughts now because I don't want my little friend popping up, especially when Asami is this close to me. Maybe if I shift my body a little, I can get more comfortable._ Korra slowly shifted her body. This didn't go unnoticed. Asami left her head up to look at Korra. Just then the scene where Edward and Bella slept together came on the screen. Korra looked down at Asami. Their eyes locked. They slowly leaned in until... Asami's phone rang. Korra immediately came to her senses and pulled back. Asami picked up her phone and groaned.

"It's Iroh." Asami frowned.

Korra frowned as well. "He's an asshole Asami."

Asami giggled. "Doesn't everyone know that by now."

Korra was still flustered about what was just about to happen. "Um it's getting late anyway, so I should go." Korra said getting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. But I'll see you tomorrow. We only live a few houses down from each other." Korra laughed.

"Yeah. Right. I'll walk you to the door." They got up and walked to the front door.

"Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" Korra gave Asami a quick hug, then ran to her Jeep. When she got in her car, she had to take a few deep breaths. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She backed up and drove off to her house. Asami watched Korra leave, before closing her door. Was it just me or w-were Korra and I about to kiss? Asami had to clear her mind, so she went to her workroom to work on some blue prints. _I don't like Iroh anymore, he's treated me so wrong. I don't know. Maybe Opal is right. I need to talk to her._ Korra had to clear her head as well. So she went to her in home gym. They had a built in indoor full size basketball court, just for Korra. She took a couple of shots just to get warmed up. _I need Opal._ Korra quickly took out her phone and sent Opal a text message.

Korra (10:31pm): OPAL!

Opal (10:33pm): Yes?

Korra (10:34pm): I have a problem

Opal (10:35pm): you have an endless amount of problems lol but what is it

Korra (10:36pm): I have this weird feeling in my stomach...

Opal (10:37pm): ...eat something

Korra (10:38pm): No Opal! This is serious! Asami and I almost kissed...I think. But Iroh called her and we quickly pulled back

Opal (10:39pm): about fucking time! But you guys should've definitely kissed. So let me get this straight, you have a strange feeling in your stomach because you and Asami almost kissed and you like this feeling

Korra (10:41pm): I don't know. That's the thing, I'm her best friend. Maybe this feeling will go away. Yeah that's it I'll just give it some time.

Opal (10:42pm): keep telling yourself Korra. When are you gonna realize what you really want is right there in front of you?

Korra (10:43pm): ...I'll see.

Asami did the same thing as Korra. She texted Opal.

Asami (10:43pm): Hey Opal

Opal (10:43pm): waddupp! Ironic you just texted me, I just got done texting your precious alpha ;)

Asami (10:43pm): and who might that be?

Opal (10:44pm): you know who ;)

Asami (10:45pm): Opal...Korra and I aren't going out..,

Opal (10:46pm): Oohhhh so you admit it! Korra is your alpha

Asami (10:47pm): OPAL! I have a big problem here!

Opal (10:49pm): what is it?

Asami (10:50pm): Korra and I almost kissed...

Opal (10:51pm): I don't see a problem with that, except for the fact that you DIDNT kiss her

Asami (10:52pm): Opal! This is serious!

Opal (10:53pm): did you break up with Iroh yet?

Asami (10:54pm): no not yet, but I have something in mind

Opal (10:55pm): when are you gonna realize that you and Korra are in love with each other

Asami (10:56pm): I know best friends shouldn't feel the way I do...ugh this is frustrating

Opal (10:57pm): maybe you should talk to her

Asami (10:58pm): I'll think about it

After Asami got off the phone with Opal, she finished thinking with her inventions in her workshop, then went up to her room. _Maybe I do like Korra...I don't know. Homecoming is in three more weeks, I still have time to think about this._

On Sunday, Korra woke up and went straight to her indoor basketball court. She had to clear her mind off of the whole Asami situation. _Okay Korra think. You're taking your best friend to homecoming. But she has a boyfriend. AND she claims she's gonna break up with him soon. I don't understand why she won't just do it now. It will make life so much easier. And to top it off, you almost kissed her and you kinda liked it. I need to know if these feelings are actually real or if they'll go away_. Korra continued to practice until it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Asami tinkered in her workshop all day. Her father was expecting her to take over his billion dollar company right after high school and still expected her to go to college. She had a lot on her plate already. _Wow I've been working in the workshop all day, I'm starving._ Korra went upstairs to her room. _I wonder...maybe I should invite Asami over to eat. I'll just call her._

"Hello?"

"Hey Asami, um so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to eat? We can order some food and maybe practice our script." Korra asked. She and Asami were in the same acting class and had a project coming up.

"Yeah sure. Mill just get cleaned up a bit, then I'll be over."

"Okay cool. See you soon."

"Bye." Asami hung up and quickly hopped in the shower.

She let the hot water run down her body. She used her lavender shampoo to wash her hair that Korra always seems to like. _Should I talk to Korra about the kiss? Or should I just wait until I break up with Iroh? Ugh! This is so so complicated!_ Asami threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, then headed over to Korra's. Asami typed in the gate code, then drove up the long driveway.

"Hey Asami." Korra said letting Asami inside her house.

"Hey Korra."

"So um I was just thinking that we can order something, then practice our script." Korra nervously moved her hand behind her neck.

"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me."

They walked to Korra's theater room and ordered theor food. They decided on Narook's, since Korra always wants water tribe food and that's the best authentic food around. Asami didn't mind eating it, in fact, she almost liked it more than Korra. They played a few games of air hockey before Korra's servants told her that their food had arrived. Korra insisted that her servants let her get their food. She was never one to let her servants do little jobs for her. But since her parents were always at work in their offices working on new ideas for Adidas, they thought Korra might need a little help managing herself. They walked to the front door.

"You ordered two bowls of seaweed noodles and a side of sea prunes?" The delivery person said. The delivery person was average height, long brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Yep that would be me." _She looks just like Ashley._

Asami could tell that the delivery person liked Korra. _The girl flared her scent to get Korra's attention. Asami just control your anger. After all you and Korra are you are just ...friends?_

"Here you go." The girl handed Korra her order. Their fingers brushed in the process and the girl couldn't help but blush. Asami narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks." Korra smiled. "Hey um you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope. I've never seen you before."

"Are you sure? You don't go to Republic City High School do you?" Korra's brows furrowed.

"No. But you might know my sister Ashley. She goes there." The girl chuckled.

"Really?!" Asami and Korra said at the same time.

"Wait she's really your sister? How come you don't go to our school then?" Asami asked

"Well...she's more of an athlete so she goes to RCHS. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm athletic too, but I'm more into fashion. So I go to a fashion designing school in Republic City."

"Wow. That's really cool." Korra said.

The girl blushed. "Thanks."

"Well it was nice meeting you...?" Korra extended her hand.

"Anna." Anna shook Korra's hand.

"I'm Korra. And this is Asami."

Asami flashed Anna a smile.

"Sooo...are you guys like dating?" Anna asked between gesturing between Korra and Asami.

Asami took a quick glance at Korra. She met Korra's eyes. Korra turned to look at Anna.

"Um...I actually don't date." Korra said. Asami would be lying if she said she was a little disappointed in Korra's answer. But she wasn't mad, because she didn't say "no."

"O-Oh okay." Anna sounded a little disappointed. "Well I should be going. Bye!" She flashed a smile, then left.

Asami and Korra walked back to the theater room. Korra took out their food and immediately dove in. Asami took her time eating.

"Nice girl." Asami said. _I need to see of Korra is into this girl, but without making it seem like I care. Well I do care, but only because I don't wanna see my best friend get hurt._

"Hmm?" Korra was lost in her food and lost at Asami's statement.

"Anna is a nice girl."

"Oh. Yeah I guess. Way nicer than Ashley if you ask me." Korra said putting her empty containers in the bag.

"Absolutely." Asami chuckled. "She is totally into you."

"What are you talking about?" Korra was curious.

"I could smell her scent. She flared it. And she totally blushed when your hands touched." Asami smirked. _Okay good Asami. Just have to keep this up._

"Well you're very observant." It was Korra's turn to smirk.

"W-Well, anybody could see it." _She really caught me off guard._

"Relax. I smelled her scent." Korra chose her next words carefully. "She's not my type anyway."

"What is your type, miss I don't date anyone?" Smooth Asami.

"Hmm, that's actually a good question. I don't really know since I've never dated anyone, but I'll definitely know it when I see it. She just wasn't it. What about you?" Korra grew a little nervous at her question that she just asked Asami.

"Well, I thought it _was_ Iroh in the begining, but he just turned out to be someone who I don't wanna be with."

"He is pretty bad." Korra laughed.

After their "dating" talk, they began practicing their script for acting. It was about love and forgiveness. Mrs. Suyin Beifong, the acting teacher had partnered them up because she felt they would be a good fit for each other for this script. They practiced for three more hours, until they called it quits. Korra walked Asami to the door and she went home.

Korra awoke to another Asami dream. She hated mornings, especially if it was a school morning because she had to wake up extra early. She groaned and took a cold shower. Her bulge did manage to go down a little. Like always, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, then headed to school.

When she walked into the building, she immediately spotted Iroh. _I hope Asami breaks up with him today. He is such an asshole. Korra was at her locker when she felt a hand grab her shoulder._ She turned around, and to her surprise it was Iroh.

"What do you want Iroh." Korra glared at him. Her and Iroh were basically the same height, so it made it easy for her not to back down to him.

"Just wanna say thanks, for asking Asami to homecoming." Iroh smiled.

Korra scoffed. "Oh please Iroh. You're not going with her because you're cheating on her with Ashley."

Iroh frowned. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"It's none of your business. All I know is that you're cheating on Asami and let's just say she doesn't like it." Korra smirked.

"Well...we're gonna have to fix that aren't we. I'll make sure to give your little slut the best night of her life." Iroh smirked. He knew Asami was coming and Korra would fight him.

Korra punched Iroh in the nose. Iroh shoved her into the locker, but she immediately countered it and threw him on the ground. She was getting ready to knock his brains out when a hand grabbed hers.

"Korra stop! What are you doing?!" Asami yelled.

"A-Asami. I-I was just—" Korra got off of Iroh.

"Just beating up Iroh." Asami said. Korra could see the the tears in Asami's eyes.

"No he was talking about doing bad things to you Asami."

"Iroh is that true?" Asami was frustrated, disappointed, hurt, and angry all at the same time.

"No! I was just thanking Korra for asking you to homecoming! And she claimed she saw me cheating then punched me!" Iroh exclaimed getting off of the floor.

"You have been cheating on me Iroh. With Ashley."

"No I haven't. If you saw me with her this weekend at Narook's, then it's not what you think. She was helping me plan the perfect date for us. Asami I know our relationship is going downhill, and I don't want that. I want you. Because I love you so much and I don't want to let you go." Iroh said taking Asami's hand.

"BS!" Korra yelled.

"Korra stop!" Asami yelled at Korra.

"It's true. What Iroh said is true. I was at Narook's over the weekend, and I saw Iroh and Ashley planning the perfect date for you. I work there. I was their waiter. And also Korra did just flat out lunch Iroh for thanking her." Shiro said. He was one of the brightest students in the school. Everyone trusted him.

"Yeah Korra did punch him without any reason." Some people joined in.

Korra was taken back. _Why is he lying on me?! I did nothing wrong here!_ "That is not true!"

"Asami, will you go on a date with me this Friday night? I promise it will be the best one you've ever been on." Iroh asked pleadingly.

Asami looked at Korra. "Fine."

"Asami wait. I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. He's just going to hurt you—" Korra said, but was interrupted.

"I'm not some weak little girl! I can handle myself! I know what I'm doing trust me Korra." Iroh grabbed Asami by the waist and walked off. He turned around and winked at Korra who just stood their glaring at Iroh, not bothering to chase after _her omega? Or her best friend?_

"Korra, in my office now." Tenzin said.

Korra sighed. She looked at everyone around her and wondered why they would take Iroh's side. She looked at Shiro who looked like he had just wet his pants. He looked so scared. _I'm gonna make Shiro talk if it's the last thing I do. I can't believe Asami would trust all of these people over her best friend._

 **Ahhhh don't hit me! I have something in mind. *wink* I was gonna make the date in this chapter but I figured I'll put it in the next one to make it longer lol. But anyways how do you think Asami's so called "date" is gonna go? Do you think Iroh is telling the truth? The homecoming scene will be the 1/3 of the story Mark (if that makes sense) lol. Next update will probably be Monday. Thanks for all the follows guys! ;)**


	4. Dates and Drinks

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for the ,ate update, but I had so many tests this week, because it was a shortened week. But anyways here ya go. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope it's not confusing. As always I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

Korra walked into Tenzin's office and sat down. _I literally can't believe what just happened. How could Asami trust him?! She said she was gonna break up with him...but I guess not. Tenzin had a stern look on his face, but he seemed a little disappointed._

"Korra can you tell me why you were fighting in the hallway?" Tenzin sternly asked.

Korra shifts in her seat. "Let me just start by saying it wasn't my fault." Tenzin stays quiet, so Korra continues to talk. "I um, I was with Asami over the weekend shopping for homecoming. Then we went to Narook's and saw Asami's boyfriend, Iroh, with another girl. He kissed her and of course I got mad because Asami is my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. So she told me she was gonna break up with him today. When I got to school, Iroh thanked me for asking Asami to homecoming. He told him that I saw him kissing another girl. He called Asami 'my little slut' and said that he'd make sure she'd have the time of her life with him. Then he winked at me. I'm sure you know what that implies. So I punched him and he shoved me. It progressed from there. Look, it wasn't my fault."

"Hmm. I'm sure we can review the cameras. But you heard all of those witnesses Korra.

"I know! I know! I think they were bribed by Iroh." Korra angrily slammed her fists onto Tenzin's desk.

"Korra, that is a big accusation. If he did bribe them, he could be suspended." Tenzin opened his folder to look at Iroh's permanent record.

"I know Tenzin. I was planning on talking to Shiro about it. I know he'll confess."

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt him. And don't say anything about this to administration yet. We'll keep this to ourselves for now."

"Okay. I won't." Korra looked down. Tenzin and Korra both reviewed the video of Iroh and Korra fighting.

"Well Korra, it looked like Iroh was talking about Asami, but you did throw the first punch."

Korra angrily looked away from Tenzin and crossed her arms. "I couldn't help it."

"I know you like Asami, and your alpha instincts probably kicked in but—" Tenzin was cut off by Korra.

"What?! I don't like Asami! We're just, well maybe were best friends." Korra blushed a little.

"You know you're like a daughter to me. I've known you ever since you've been born and have been training you. But...I have to follow the school policy. I have to suspend you for the rest of the week."

Korra jumped up at Tenzin's statement. "What?! No Tenzin! I'm sorry! I'll take full blame for it, just please don't suspend me. I'll even serve as many detentions as you want me to. I'll do anything, just please don't suspend me. You know how many colleges have given me offers?! If this goes on my record, then I'm done for!" _What the hell is he thinking?!_

"Korra. Relax. Think of this as a week to destress and find out whether Iroh bribed those students." Tenzin tried giving Korra a reassuring smile.

"Tenzin, you don't understand. I don't give a fuck about Iroh right now. I don't care about Asami right now. This is my future you're talking about messing up."

"How about this? I'll suspend you for the remainder of the week, but I won't put it on your record. But you have to promise me no more fighting Korra, I mean it."

"Okay I promise. No more fighting. Thanks Tenzin, this means a lot to me." Korra hugged Tenzin.

"If you find anything about Iroh, let me know and we'll discuss the situation. But for now, if you wish to leave school, you may. But I don't expect to see you back here, unti, next Monday." Tenzin said sitting back down.

"Yeah I'll let you know if I find anything. Bye Tenzin. Thanks again." Korra walked out of Tenzin's office and went straight to her locker.

It was eight minutes before class was about to end. This was first hour. Korra was still angry at what just happened. _See this is why I don't get caught up with liking anyone. Not to say that I liked Asami, but just saying. You make one little slip up and you can mess up your future. I don't want to talk to Asami right now. I can't believe she would trust that fuckboy Iroh over her best friend._ Korra slammed her locker shut. Mine hadn't even realized how long she was standing there, until she saw people passing by. Opal came up to her.

"Hey Korra. Are you alright? I heard about what happened." Opal asked concerned.

"Opal, not right now. I don't want to talk about it. And I'm sure the whole school has heard about it by now." Korra said angrily.

"I know that story isn't true. You aren't like that." Opal said.

"You're right. It isn't true. That's not how it happened at all. And now because of Iroh, my future could be messed up. If you really want, you can come by after school and I'll talk to you about it. But only you. Don't tell Asami anything. I'm not ready to talk to her yet."

"Yeah sure. I'll come by after school." Opal said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Good. I'm going home now. See you later." Korra started to walk off.

"Wait! You can't just leave school, you'll get in trouble." Opal told Korra.

"I can. I'll tell you about that later." Korra walked off.

On her way out the door, she saw Shiro nervously look at her. _I know you're hiding something Shiro._ Korra glared at him. Then, she saw Asami and Iroh. They were getting ready to walk past her. She thought of just turning around and going the other way, but she kept heading towards them. Asami and Korra locked eyes. Korra glared at both of them. Somehow, Asami had looked like she made a big mistake, like she was disappointed. Asami doesn't look happy. But, that's not my problem right now. She can make her own decisions. That's the reason why I'm in this mess. Asami left Iroh and ran after Korra.

"Korra wait! I need to talk to you." Asami caught up to Korra.

Korra didn't respond. She kept walking. Asami pulled on Korra's shoulder, halting her to a stop. "Korra look, I'm sorry. I had to do it.

Korra turned to look at Asami. "I don't want to hear your apology right now Asami. You trusted him over your supposedly best friend. How do you think that makes me feel?" Korra walked off.

"Korra Wait!" Korra kept walking.

Korra walked out of the building to her car. _I may have just lost my best friend by such a stupid mistake, but I had to do it. I'm not finished with Iroh just yet. He has to pay for what he's done._ Asami walked to class by herself, not bothering to look at Iroh.

Korra was in her jeep and blasted I Don't fuck with You!" She was not in the mood for anything. She stopped at Narook's and got her a carry out, then headed home. The worst part, would be telling her parents about what had happened at school. Even though, they were rarely home, they still cared about Korra's well being. They were pretty strict on grades. Korra pulled in her driveway and went inside of her house. The first thing she did was eat her noodles and watch tv. _Well, I guess this is just an extra week off for me._ Korra always played basketball to get her mind off of things, so that's what she did after she ate her noodles. She went to her indoor gym and started shooting. She turned on the music on the speaker. Korra practiced every single move she could think of. She shot over five hundred shots. Basketball was really her one true love.

She heard her phone ring. She picked it up. She hadn't realized that she had been playing for over six hours. Wow time flies when you're doing the one thing you love. It was 5:00pm. Asami was calling. _I still don't want to speak with her right now. I should call Opal to see what time she was planing on coming by._ Korra decided to cal, it quits for now.

Korra (5:05pm): Hey Ope, what time were you coming by?

Opal (5:07pm): I should be by around 5:45. Is that good with you?

Korra (5:08pm): yeah that's fine. See you then

Korra walked upstairs to her room. She was about to take a quick shower before Opal arrived. Her phone went off again.

Asami (5:15pm): okay Korra I know you're mad, but I really need to talk to you

I'm not talking to her right now. I'll wait for another day. Maybe tomorrow or Wednesday.

Korra quickly took her shower and took out some food for herself and Opal. Within 15 minutes, she heard a knock on the door. It was Opal. They sat in Korra's media room.

"So Korra, are you finally gonna tell me what happened?" Opal pleadingly asked.

"Yes Opal. Calm down. What don't you know?"

"Well, for starters, I knew that you and Asami went homecoming shopping and saw Iroh somewhere. But the rest of the story with you fighting...it just doesn't add up." Opal furrowed her brows.

"Your damn right it doesn't add up. That's because it wasn't my fault. This is how it happened. We saw Iroh at Narook's and he was kissing Ashley. At school, he came up to me and thanked me for asking Asami to homecoming. I told him that he was wrong for cheating and he called Asami a slut and basically said that he was gonna take advantage of her. So I hit him. When I tried explaining everything to Asami, she believed Iroh and other people over me. Her best friend." Korra's anger grew again.

"Wait. What do you mean by other people?" Opal was slightly confused at this.

"Shiro butted in and told Asami I was lying. He made up a completely different story. Then all of these other kids butted in too and said the same thing. Opal, Asami looked like she was so hurt, like she was really torn. The other time I've seen her like that was when her mom died." Korra felt sorry for Asami. She wasn't completely mad at Asami per-say, but she was little disappointed and hurt.

"But why would all those students say you lied?"

"I think they were bribed by Iroh." Korra said.

"But where Iroh get the money from?"

Korra furrowed her brows. "Good question. I don't exactly know, but I'm gonna find out."

"Then I'm helping you." Opal looked angry.

"Opal, no. You don't have to and I don't want you getting caught up in my situation."

"I'm helping you Korra. I'm like your best friend, besides Asami. I'm sure you don't have a plan yet. And plus...I want you and Asami to be together again." Opal smirked.

"Fine you can help. Asami and I were never together Opal." Korra whined.

"Whatever you say Korra."

"I just can't believe she trusted him. She said she was gonna break up with him." Korra got up and paced around the room.

"Asami is smart. You know that. She must have a reason. I don't think she would be stupid enough to trust him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Has she talked to you?" Opal asked.

"Yeah before I left today, she told me she was sorry, but I told her that I didn't really wanna talk with her at that moment. She texted me saying that she really needed to talk to me." Korra stopped pacing the room

"See, I bet she's trying to tell you why she agreed to go on a date with Iroh."

"That may be the case Opal, but I'm not in the mood to talk with her. I'm not completely mad at her, but I'm disappointed. We've known each other for so long, but yet she still agreed to go with Iroh. I got suspended, so I'll have the whole week to think about this. But I'll talk to her later in the week."

"You got suspended?!" Opal's eyes went wide.

"Yeah but Tenzin isn't gonna put it on my record."

"Oh that's a relief. So what's the plan for Shiro?"

"Hmm, I haven't gotten that far yet. Come over Thursday and I'll let you know. Oh and don't tell Asami anything just yet."

"I won't. See later Korra." Opal got up and walked to the door. Korra walked behind her. She watched Opal go to her car and drive off.

 _Well that went better than expected. I really hope Opal doesn't tell Asami anything. Maybe Opal is right about Asami. I should try to talk to her this week. I know I still care about her, but things are just really complicated. Now I just have to get past my parents._ Korra groaned. She wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by her parents. She had been yelled at enough today. She walked in the kitchen and to her surprise, her parents were sitting down at the table. _Fuck my life. Here it comes._ Her father looked up from his laptop. He gave Korra a serious look.

"Korra hunny, why don't you have a seat." Korra's mom said also looking up from her computer. I'm so doomed. This is the end.

Korra's took a seat. "Mom, dad, I can explain." Korra was nervously shaking.

Her parents both chuckled. What? I am missing something? Why are they laughing. Aren't they supposed to be glaring daggers at me? "You don't have to explain anything." Korra's father said.

"Am I missing something?" Korra was so confused. She didn't understand why her parents weren't mad. Unless...they didn't know about her getting suspended.

"Tenzin called us and told us what happened at school today. No we're not really mad, more like shocked you fought Iroh. He said that he suspended you and it wouldn't go on your record. And he also said that he suspects you like Asami and that your alpha instincts kicked in." Korra's mom smiled at her.

Korra would be lying if she said that she wasn't taken back by her mom's statement. _Why does everyone think I like Asami?! I mean sure she's cute and nice and smart_ — Korra snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to her mom. "I don't like Asami." Korra stammered.

"Korra, it's okay to like someone. Especially Asami. You two are such a good fit for each other." Korra's mom said.

"Just don't bring any babies home." Her father laughed.

"DAD! That's not even funny! I thought you didn't want me dating anyone? And besides I don't date anyway. It's too much drama as you can see, and I'm not even dating her." Korra whined.

"Yet." Korra's mom winked

"We don't want you dating anyone. But this is Asami we're talking about. We trait her and if you date her we'll support you any time. But you shouldn't hold grudges, I'm sure she had a good reason for agreeing with Iroh. Just be patient." Korra's father said.

"Thanks. But I'll pass on the whole dating thing. I'm going up to my room. Bye!" Korra ran upstairs to her room. I am really freaking out right now! Okay so four people so far have said that Asami and I should be dating. Well more than that, if you count the crew. I'll talk to Asami later. Korra took off her sweatpants and shirt, just leaving her with boxers and a bra to sleep in.

 _The music was loud and it was ringing in her ears. She saw Opal and Bolin dancing together. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Then she saw Mailee dancing seductively with Mako. Kuvira and Bataar were in their own little world dancing. Korra had a drink in her hand. She was slightly tipsy, but she was still very aware of what was going on. She didn't see Asami. Korra frowned. She is supposed to be my homecoming date. She maneuvered her way through the crowed. She could smell their scents flaring. From the corner of her eye, she saw Iroh grab Asami by the wrist, Asami slapped him and started walking off. Iroh got angry and ran after her. Before he could touch Asami, Korra tackled him and punched him square in the nose. Iroh was unconscious. Korra took Asami by the hand and led her outside to the balcony._

 _"Are you okay?" Korra asked letting go of Asami,_

 _"I am now." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck._

 _Korra thought Asami looked beautiful. Her red dress fit her natural curves so perfectly. She was like an angel._

 _"You look beautiful Asami."_

 _"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Asami chuckled._

 _"Do you wanna head back inside to the dance floor?"_

 _"No. Let's stay out here. It's peaceful."_

 _Korra smirked. "Well may I have this dance?" She held out her hand._

 _"You may." Asami grinned and placed her hand on Korra's._

 _She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and Korra put her arms around Asami's waist. They swayed back and forth together. Korra tried to control herself the best she could, but her little member started to appear._

 _"Looks like someone's getting excited. I guess I still have that effect on you." Asami smirked._

 _Korra blushed. "Sorry. We can stop." Korra was about to pull away, when Asami's gripped tightened around her neck._

 _"No. It's okay. Keep going." Korra nodded and obeyed._

 _Asami locked yes with Korra. Emerald Green meeting with ocean blue. They slowly leaned in and next thing you know, their lips were moving in sync. Korra's hands tightened around Asami's waist._

Korra jolted awake. Her clock read 8:00am. Ugh why am I even up? I'm not going to school anyway. She looked down at her boxes and it was showing. She hated when she had dreams about Asami because it was always hard for her to calm back down. She took a cold shower and went straight to her basketball court.

At school, Asami was looking for Korra, but she was no where to be found. She waited at her locker, but she never came. _Where could Korra be? I really need to talk to her._ Asami decided to find Opal. If Korra didn't want to talk to her, then she knew that she'd tell Opal what happened.

"Opal have you seen Korra or heard from her?" Asami asked walking up to Opal.

"Um yeah I went by her house afterwards." Opal closed her locker.

"Well, is-is she okay?" Asami began to grow a little nervous at the damage she could've caused their friendship.

"She's fine. Just a little angry and upset that's all. Asami can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." Asami waited for Opal to ask her question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you give in to Iroh? I know you're smarter than that."

"I didn't give in. This is just the beginning. I have something planned for him. I know what I'm doing. When Korra and I left the restaurant, I saw Iroh give Shiro money. I heard him mention something about my name but I couldn't quite hear. Plus I saw Iroh pin Shiro against a wall. I was gonna help Shiro, but I wanted to see what Iroh is planning. Opal, he's up to something. It hurt me so much to pretend like I believed him. I'm breaking up with him at our 'date.' I need you and Korra's help. At our date, make sure nothing suspicious is going on. Please Opal, he's up to something and I want to know what." Asami was literally on her knees, begging for Opal to help her.

"I agree. Korra and I think he's up to something. But I think you should tell Korra first."

"I tried! But she won't answer me."

"Alright. After school, come with me. We're going to Korra's."

"Okay. Thank you Opal! Thank you!" Asami hugged Opal.

"Don't thank me yet."

School went by in a breeze. Asami left with Opal, as planned. Korra was in her gym as always. She only had on her bra and basketball shorts. She was in her gym all day. Her butler told her it was a knock on the door, but like always, Korra wanted to answer the door herself. She grabbed a towel, then quickly ran to the door. When she opened it, she was immediately hit by a familiar scent that she didn't want to smell at the moment. Asami found herself gawking at Korra. Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Opal. What did I tell you."

"Korra just listen. Asami has been trying to call you, but you haven't been answering. Just hear her out."

"Fine." Korra gestured for Asami and Opal to come in.

"Korra, I'm going to your media room. I think you and Asami need to talk about your problems. Opal left Korra and Asami alone.

Korra sat down in her chair and Asami did the same. Korra just sat there, staring at her hands. She hadn't plan on talking to Asami. Asami decided to break the awkwarde silence between them.

"I'm sorry. Korra—" Asami said, but Korra interrupted her.

"I'm sure you are Asami. Let me guess, you found out I wasn't lying, so you felt bad." Korra angrily said.

"Hey! It's not all my fault! I have a plan! And you're the one who punched Iroh!" Asami tried to yell back.

"Me?! Asami I was trying to protect you! Iroh called you a slut and basically said he was gonna take advantage of you."

"What—how?" Asami was shocked.

"You would've known if you would've listened to me, instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Korra listen. At Narrook's, I heard Iroh planning something. He gave Shiro money and told him not to tell. As a way to find out more information, I had to play like I didn't believe you. There's not one second where I didn't believe you. It hurt me so much. I'm breaking up with at our 'date.' But I need you and Opal's help to make sure there's nothing suspicious going on when we go out. I have a feeling something big is gonna go down."

"I knew it! He did bribe Shiro. Shiro lied about the fight and he never lies. But why would Iroh want me out of the picture?" Korra's angry scent flared.

"I don't know. That's what I need to find out." Asami grabbed Korra's face and put their foreheads together. It was a common attempt to calm alphas down. Korra immediately calmed down.

"Okay. I'm in." She sighed. "And...I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I was just angry and disappointed."

"I don't blame you. I guess I could've done it a different way, but everything happened so fast." Asami looked down. "So...friends again?"

"No." Korra said. Asami looked hurt. She started to walk away from Korra, but Korra grabbed her hand. "Best friends. Remember?" Korra smirked.

Asami hugged Korra. "Right. Best friends."

Korra coughed. She felt a little flustered after she hugged Asami. "We should go get Opal now."

They went and got Opal. They told her the plan for Asami's date with Iroh.

Iroh picked Asami up from her house. Opal and Korra followed them to the restaurant in Korra's car. Opal and Korra sat at a table in the farthest corner of the restaurant, but they made sure Asami was still visible and in sight. This was a fancy restaurant so Korra and Opal had to dress up. Korra wore black slacks, a tie, and a polo dress shirt. Opal wore a casual dress and heals. Out of the corner of Korra's eye, she saw Ashley. She was putting a powder in a drink. The waiter took the drinks and sat it down on Asami and Iroh's table.

"Opal stay here. I'll be right back. I just saw Ashley put something in Asami's drink."

Korra walked quickly to Asami and Iroh's table.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Korra said.

"You know what _we're_ doing here." Iroh's eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What? I can't take my friend Opal out on a nice dinner date?" Korra smirked.

"Asami. You look beautiful." Asami blushed a bit. Korra 'accidentally' knocked over Asami's drink and it wasted on her.

"Oh shit, Asami, I'm sorry. Here let me help you clean that up." Korra whispered in Asami's ear that the drink had something in it.

"No Korra. I think you've done enough. Leave now." Iroh glared at Korra.

"No ones here for me to knock your brains out is it Iroh. Or maybe I should tell Asami our little secret." Korra smirked and she and Iroh were face to face. Korra knew Asami already knew that Iroh was cheating on her. But Iroh didn't know that Asami knew. So as far as Iroh is concerneced, he thought Asami was clueless.

"Korra leave now." Iroh got even closer to Korra.

"No. Asami Iroh is—" before Korra could finish, Iroh had tackled Korra.

Korra quickly reversed the positions.

"Iroh it's over. We're done. Stay away from me." Asami said.

This made Iroh angry. He pushed Korea off of him and ran out the door.

"Asami to with Opal to my house. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Korra ran after Iroh.

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen next? And this fanfic will probably change to M within the next 2-3 chapters *wink wink***


	5. The Chase

**Hey guys sorry for the long update, but I've been really busy with school these past two weeks. My teachers just piled tests and papers on me. I was gonna make this chalter longer, but I decided to leave ot for the next chapter. Believe me, it will be really juicy. :) Anyways enough of me talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

By time Asami had came to her senses, it was too late. Korra had already left to chase after Iroh. _Why would Korra go alone?! We could've helped her!_ Asami walked to where Opal was sitting. Opal quickly got up.

"Time to go. Now. Before someone else tries to sedate you." Opal pulled Asami's arm and ran to Korra's car.

"Where did Korra go?!" Opal asked speeding down the street.

"Ugh I don't exactly know. She ran after Iroh." Asami leaned her head against the window.

"Don't worry Korra is strong. She'll come back within no time." Opal gave a reassuring smile.

Within fifteen long minutes, they arrived at Korra's mansion. Korra trusted Opal and Asami, so she gave them the gate code and her house code a long time ago. Opal and Asami walked in Korra's house and went straight to her theater room. Asami sat down and bounced her leg up and down. Her distress scent was strong. Asami had a nervous look on her face. Opal was a little nervous, but she knew would come back soon.

"Asami it's okay." Opal moved to sit next to Asami.

"I know Opal. I'm just really worried."

"Do...you...like Korra?" Opal asked. She knew Asami would probably deny it, but it was worth a try.

"Opal we've been over this before. She's my best friend and quite frankly I've been a jerk to her these past few days, so why wouldn't I be worried."

"I know I know. But all I'm saying is that maybe you need to follow your heart. Loosen up at bit." Opal placed her hand on Asami's.

"Opal I don't know. I can see where you're coming from but...I just don't know."

While Opal and Asami were at Korra's mansion, Korra was busy chasing Iroh. When he left the restaurant, he had drove off with Ashley to a building in the heart of the city. Korra followed them on foot, since she let Asami and Opal take her jeep. Iroh and Ashley drove the car in an underground parking lot. They jumped out the car and entered into a door, which required a code to get into. Korra scurried through the parking lot and came to the door. _Fuck, how am I supposed to know the code?!_ Korra frantically looked around the parking lot and spotted an air vent. She jumped up and climbed in the vent. She followed the sounds of their voices. Finally, after ten long minutes of following their voices in the small air vent, she found them. She looked down from the open vent into the room. They looked like they were in an office room. Iroh was talking with Ashley. From the looks of it, they were having a heated conversation.

"Iroh how could you let her get away?" Ashley yelled.

"You didn't think I tried?!"

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough!" Ashley began pacing the room.

"Okay calm down. Lets just see what our boss says."

"What do you think he's gonna say? The same thing he always says, just try harder. We can't do anything until the first part of the mission is complete Iroh. And that's up to you to complete."

Iroh laughed. "Wow. You sound just like him."

Just then, the door opened. Both Iroh and Ashley stopped talking.

"Well...are either of you gonna tell me what the hell happened to this mission? I thought I told you no mistakes in this one?" The boss said as he sat down in his chair. Who the hell is this boss guy?! I can't see his face and I don't recognize his voice. _I can't just shift in this air vent to get a better look. It would make too much noise._ Ashley shifted her gaze at Iroh. She was not about to answer the boss's question. Iroh side glanced at Ashley.

"Well...you see, everything was going great until Korra showed up. Its because of her that things got messed up between Asami and I." Iroh tried to explain.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The boss lit a cigarette and started smoking.

"Okay you see I got Korra in trouble because she and Asami were getting too close. So apparently she and Asami made up before our date. Korra knocked over Asami's drink before she got a chance to drank it. Then, Korra was at the same place and she told Asami that I 'cheated' on her. Asami got mad and I think you can take it from there." Iroh was now fiddling with his hands.

"Well it seems as though Korra knows what's going on here."

"How do you suspect that?" Ashley asked.

"Because she just happened to be at the same place and the same time the date occurred. And she just so happened to knock Asami's drink over."

"So what do you want me to do?" Iroh asked.

"I don't want you to do anything. You've already messed up enough. I have a different plan in mind. Anyways, I'm not gonna tell you guys now, I'll call you guys. I have a feeling someone is here. I smell an unfamiliar scent." Korra's eyes immediately grew wide and she quickly crawled out of the air vent.

 _Okay I need to hurry up and get home. This is bad. Ohhhh man this is so bad._ Korra sprinted out of the parking lot. _Okay so I let Opal and Asami take my car home, sooooo what am I gonna do? I don't even know where I am right now. I'll just walk to the nearest bus stop._ Korra waited for the next bus to come. It wasn't until ten more minutes until the bus came.

"Where does this bus go to?" Korra asked the bus driver.

"To the arena." Okay cool I know where that is.

"And where exactly are we?" Korra asked again while putting the money in bus.

"We're right down the street from the old future industries building." The bus driver frove off.

Korra sat down. They're were only a few people on the bus. She sat in the middle of the bus. _Alright I better text Asami and Opal and let them know I'm on my way back. I know they're probably worried about me, or at least want to know why I've been gone for so long._

Korra (9:39): Hey Ope, I'm on my way back

Opal (9:40): Korra! Where the hell have you been?! We've been so worried about you!

Korra (9:41): I'll explain when I get there. I should be there shortly

Opal (9:42): good because you're girlfriend is waiting :)

Korra (9:43): Opal...this is serious. I'll be there soon

Korra put her phone away and decided to just rest on the way back home. She had a really long week. And this day was really long and stressful. Somehow I feel as though I'm the blame for Asami almost getting taken. If she would've gotten taken, I don't know what I would've done. Korra then falls into a deep sleep.

 _Asami. Where is Asami? It's so crowded. Korra walked through the group of people and found Asami being pestered by Tahno. She looked really uncomfortable._

 _"So, what do you say? You and me huh?" He smirked then leaned into her personal space._

 _"No sorry. I'm here with someone." Asami politely said._

 _"But they don't have to know."_

 _"It would be wrong of me. And plus I don't like you like that." Asami started to turn away, but Tahno grabbed her wrist. Just then, Korra walked" up. And shoved Tahno aside._

 _"Tahno she's with me." Korra glared at him._

 _"Fine. Whatever." Tahno stormed off._

 _"Thanks for that." Asami smiled._

 _"Sure no problem." Korra rubbed the back of her neck._

 _"So do you wanna dance?"_

 _"Um no you can go ahead. I can't really dance." Korra started to sit down, but Asami grabbed her arm._

 _"Oh come on, it will be fun! Just follow my lead."_

 _"...Alright."_

 _Asami led Korra to the dance floor. It was filled with people. Asami's dress flowed with each step she took. That didn't make it easier for Korra to concentrate. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. Korra timidly put her hands on Asami's hips. They swayed back and fourth to slow songs. Then Asami caught Korra off guard and and turned around and had her back facing Korra, pressing her hips against Korra's groin. Korra eyes went wide and a blush crept up on her face. Asami grabbed Korra's hands and put them on her hips. They stayed like that until the song was over. Asami turned around and kissed Korra._

Korra immediately jolted awake. Just like any other dream she'd had about Asami, her little member started showing. She looked to the left of her to see an old man sitting in the seat across from her. He looked over at her, then he laughed and smiled. _Why is he laughing at me? Please don't tell me it's because of_ _ **this thing**_ _._

"Girl trouble?" The man didn't even bother looking at Korra. He just stared straight ahead.

"What?" Korra asked. Her brows were furrowed.

"Are you having girl trouble?" His head was still facing straight ahead.

"Um no. Well kinda. Actually...I don't even know." Korra sighed and hung her head. She put her hands in her lap in an attempt to cover her bulge.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude in your business. But, I just saw that your nice clothes looked kind of messy. And you look like you're exhausted, like you've been through a lot." The man finally turned to look at Korra. He had on nice khaki pants. Brown dress shoes. A white button up shirt. And a brown blazer. He had grayish white hair to complement his grayish white beard. To top it off, he had a scar going across his left eye.

"You can say that again."

The man laughed at Korra's remark. "You know, they're not as complicated as they seem."

"What?"

"Women. Omegas in particular. They're not as complicated as they seem." The man smiled again.

"O-Oh. Well, I mean I don't date. It's just a very complicated situation."

"You obviously like someone." The man pointed to Korra's member. He laughed again at Korra's action.

"Oh no! The girl who I was dreaming about is my best friend and nothing more."

"Let me tell you something kid. I was in the same position you were when I was your age. I didn't listen to my heart, but instead I let things distract me. But then finally, my father told me to go after her. My best friend. He said we'd make a perfect couple. So, I listened to him. We dated, we got married, and had a beautiful family. We've been married for forty long years. And...I would do it all over again, just for her. The only regret I have is that I didn't realize my feelings sooner. I'm Zuko by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zuko." Korra paused for a minute. Zuko didn't speak, so she continued talking. "S-She's always saying that we're best friends too. But I don't know, we've almost kissed a few times, but friends do that right?" Korra was distressed.

"She likes you. And from the looks of it, you like her as well."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know. Trust me." The bus stopped at the arena. This was Korra's stop.

"Okay. I'll seriously think about it. I promise I will." Korra got up from her seat and began walking to the front of the bus. She looked back and smiled. "I'm Korra by the way." She got off the bus and began walking towards home.

 _Okay so everyone thinks I like Asami. But we're just freinds. At least that's what she says. I haven't been blind to the fact that Asami is gorgeous. But if I did like, her, I wouldn't just like her because of her looks. It would be because she cares about others, and she's amazingly smart and because—Whoah what am I doing? Maybe I do like Asami. Just a little. Barely even noticeable. Her scent always seems to affect me. I definitely can't come to school when she's in heat. But even if I did like her just a little, I don't know if she feels the same way. Who am I kidding, I do like Asami a little. But no distractions, sports come first._

Korra was almost home. She walked past a glass window and looked at herself in the reflection. Her clothes were all dirty and surprisingly her hair was still slicked back. Last but not least, there was still a very faint bulge coming from her boxers. She continued walking. She finally arrived home. She would be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted. She punched the her code, then opened the door.

"Korra!" Asami came running up to her. She hugged her. "I was so worried! You know you shouldn't have chased him!"

"Asami. You're kind of choking me. And I told you, you cannot get rid of me that easy."

Asami blushed and let go. "Sorry."

"So what did you find out?" Opal asked.

"You guys better sit down to hear this."

They all walked to Korra's media room and sat down.

"Okay so I chased Iroh and Ashley back to the old future industries building. They're working for a boss. And before you say anything Asami, it wasn't your father who's the boss. It's someone's scent I've never recognized, nor have I heard their voice before. It was Iroh's mission to capture you, but I got on the way. But he told Iroh to just stay out the way because he already messed things up. So they have a different plan, but the boss didn't tell them, because he suspected someone was listening." Korra released a bunch of air, that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Wow. I kinda suspected something as our relationship progressed. I knew he was up to something, but I thought I could handle it myself." Asami said.

"So we just need to find out who exactly this boss is." Opal joined in.

"But how?" Korra leaned back in the chair.

"We wait. We wait until school on Monday to see what they do. Iroh isn't gonna mess with me anymore, so it has to be Ashley. We just keep a sharp eye out. Maybe distract Ashley and take her phone, when she isn't looking."

"How are we gonna take her phone? She's obviously smart enough not to leave it just lying around somewhere." Korra was still looking up from the chair.

"Cheerleading practice. She keeps her bag in a secured locker. When practice is going on, either you or Opal sneak in and get the phone."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Korra I'll do it, since they suspect you of doing something."

"Fine."

"Sooooo can someone take me home? It's late and I need to get back home and I don't have my car with me." Opal asked.

"You know you're welcome to stay the night any time." Korra offered.

Opal chuckled. "Yeah I know, but I promised my parents I would come back home tonight."

"Well in that case, of course I'll take you home." Korra leaned up from the couch and stood up. She grabbed her keys and motioned for them to follow her out the door.

"Asami I can drop you off first." Korra started the engine.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Look Asami, I know you had a rough night and everything so I think it's best that—"

"Korra, you're the one who's had a long night. I'm coming with you. That's the least I can do." Asami gave a reassuring smile.

Korra didn't bother to say anything. She knew she wouldn't win. So she just nodded her head in understanding and drove off. Opal didn't live too far from their subdivision. It was no more than ten minutes away. Opal lived in a big mansion similar to Korra's. Her parents were well known engineers, just like Asami's, so of course they had money. The drive to Opal's house went by really quickly. By time they dropped Opal off it was 10:56pm. Korra was exhausted. She pulled in Asami's driveway. She looked over at Asami and she was sound asleep. Korra nudged Asami.

"Psst. Asami, wake up. You're home."

Asami slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm what Korra?" She mumbled. She was still Hal asleep when she answered.

"You're home."

"Can I just spend a night over your house tonight?"

"Um are you sure?" Korra's face grew hot.

"Mhm." Asami closed her eyes again.

Korra drove a few houses down to her house. Asami was in a deep sleep again. Korra got out the car and opened Asami's door. She carried Asami bridle style inside the house. She sat her down on the bed in one of the guest bed rooms. Korra walked to her room. It's been a really long day. Right now I just wanna take my clothes off and go right to fucking sleep. She took off her dress shoes. Then she took off her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt. _Now that I think about it, I haven't peed since before Opal and I left to go meet Asami. And I really have to go. Like bad._ Korra ran to the bathroom and quickly unzipped her pants and lifted up the toilet seat. _Ahhhh I feel so much better._ When she came out the bathroom, she took off her shirt completely, leaving her in her bra. Then she stepped out her pants and through them across her room. She had on just her bra and boxers. Just when she was about to turn around and go to bed, the door opened.

"Mmm Korra, do you have any—" Asami looked up embarrassed. Korra turned around and looked at her. _Wow we're in this position again. Except, there's no guy taking her measurements. She looks even more toned than the last time I saw her._

"O-Oh uh Asami. I didn't know—"

"Sorry! I'll come back later! I'm so sorry! I should've knocked!" Asami blushed and turned to walk out Korra's room.

"Wait." Korra walked over to where Asami was standing. "Did you need something?"

"Umm...oh yes. I was just wondering if you had any clothes for me to wear. Just so I can change out of this dress."

Korra laughed. "That whole drawer, over there, is dedicated just for you Miss Sato.." Korra pointed to a brown drawer that was in the corner of her room. "Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Asami walked over to the drawer, while Korra walked back over to her closet. Asami found a pair of sweatpants and a sweat shirt. _Hmm maybe I should give Korra a little tease. Or would it be weird? I don't want to seduce her, just give her a little tease. To hell with it._ Asami pulled the strap of the dress down below her shoulders. She pulled it down, then stepped completely out of the dress. She was left with only her black lace bra on and black lace panties. She chanced a quick glance at Korra to find her holding a pair of shorts in her hand, starring at her. Asami smirked to herself. She put the sweatpants on and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. When she was finished, she faced Korra.

"I hope you didn't mind me changing in here."

"N-No of course not. I didn't mind. Your body is really nice. Wait no I mean your bra was nice. Well not saying that your body isn't nice because it is, just saying not in that way. And not saying I was looking at your bra, um just that I like the style. Not saying that people wouldn't wanna look, because who wouldn't?! Okay wow I'm gonna stop talking now before I embarrass myself anymore." Korra blushed, then covered her face in her hands.

Asami walked over to Korra amd looked up at her. She grabbed her hands from her face. "Korra it's okay. I knew what you meant. And thank you, you're body is quite nice too." Asami winked. "I guess I still find you alluring huh, ever since the eighth grade?"

"What?"

Asami gave Korra a knowing look. Korra looked down to find her member bulging out of her boxers. She blushed.

"Sorry. It's kinda hard to control your thoughts when you have a beautiful person changing right in front of you." Korra's eyes widened to what she just said. She quickly slipped on her shorts and sweatshirt. "Are you sleepy yet?"

"I was really sleepy, but now I'm wide awake. Can I stay in here and maybe watch a movie with you. I'm not ready to go back to sleep yet."

"Oh yeah sure. Be my guess."

Korra crawled in her bed and turned on the tv. Asami crawled next to her and snuggled up against her arm.

"Does it matter what movie?" Korra asked flipping through the channels.

"No, I don't care."

Korra continued flipping through the channels.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for tonight. It means a lot."

"Ahhh no problem. What are friends for right?"

"Right." Asami gave a little smile. Their locked eyes. _Is it me or is the distance between Korra and I getting smaller? I mean I wouldn't mind kissing her, but do friends do that? Who am I kidding. I know I like her more than a friend._ Their lips locked for a brief second. They pulled away. Korra searched Asami's emerald eyes for answers. Then, Korra out her hand up to Asami's face and continued their kiss.

 **So what did you think? Comments are welcome. As always thanks for all the reviews and follows. Sorry for any grammar mistakes lol. Anyways next update will be this Monday. Like I said before, maybe the next chapter will be changed to M, so just a heads up. And don't worry Asami and Korra's relationship is gonna take off soon. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	6. We're dating

**Hey guys! Alright, alright I deserve all the hate. I know these is a really late update, but I've been really sick and I've had a lot of school work. Soooo lets just say updates are between 1 and 2 weeks lol. Btw I changed the rating to M. So as always comments and feedback are welcome! Enjoy! :)**

Their lips moved together in sync. Korra's mind was clouded, but she knew she didn't wanna stop kissing Asami. Asami crawled on top of Korra without breaking their kiss. She cupped Korra's cheeks. Korra ran her hands down to Asami's lower back. Asami could feel Korra's alpha anatomy start to grow. Asami wanted to arch her back, wanted to rip both of their clothes off and get lost in each other. But no. She couldn't. At least not yet. For a brief second, Korra's mind became unclouded.

"Asami wait." Their foreheads were pressed together **.** "What are we doing? We're supposed to be best friends."

Asami sighed. "Korra, I don't know about you, but I realized that I like you. I like you more than a friend. Opal was right we have been dancing circles around each other ever since you hit puberty."

Korra looked into Asami's eyes. "I know. I like you too Asami. I couldn't stand seeing you with Iroh. I guess I never really payed closed attention to my feelings."

"Well that's good to know that you finally realize that." She chuckled. "So what now? Do we date?"

"Hmm, I say lets just take this slow for now. I don't wanna mess anything up. And you know I have sports everyday like 24/7. So let's just take it slow. Please?"

"Sure Korra." Asami smiled weakly. At this point Asami couldn't blame Korra for wanting to take things slowly. They both had active, busy lives, but she hoped Korra would at least claim her.

"Thanks." _Should I kiss her? Or can I even do that now? I mean we basically just admitted our feelings towards each other. If I kissed her on the lips would that be too much? Or should I go for the kiss on the cheek? Ugh this is so complicated._

Before Korra could make up her mind, Asami moved off of her lap and settled herself beside Korra. She gently laid her head on Korra's strong shoulders. Korra moved her hand to Asami's back, rubbing small circles. Asami gave a content scent. Even though Korra's mind was racing a million miles a minute, she couldn't help but to feel at ease with Asami's scent. Asami made Korra feel happy, even though she could be a jerk now and then. Asami drifted off to sleep, murmuring that she was glad they admitted their feelings for each other. Korra smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if things would've been different if she would've just payed more attention to her feelings. She wondered if her and Asami would've gotten together in the 9th grade, if Asami would've still been a target for Iroh. She felt that she deserved a little bit of the blame for Asami being targeted.

She looked down at Asami. Somehow without makeup, she still managed to look even more beautiful. Her raven black hair was sprawled down her shoulders. Korra was grateful, so grateful. She decided to get some rest and drifted off in a well needed sleep.

That morning, Asami woke up before Korra. She found Korra's strong arm, wrapped protectively around her waist. Asami smiled at this. Korra let out light snores. Asami could tell Korra was really tired from the day before. She traced the veins along Korra's big hand. Her hands were slightly calloused from all the sports activities she was involved in. She leaned over and kissed Korra lightly on the lips. Korra stirred in her sleep and smiled.

"Well that's a nice wake up call." Korra's eyes were still closed, but she was smiling. Her voice was raspy.

Asami chuckled. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't help myself."

"Are you kidding me?! Waking up to you kissing me is way better than the dream I was having." Korra gave her signature lopsided grin.

"Hmm you're very smooth." Asami snuggled closer to Korra.

"Well now I have a very beautiful omega to impress." Korra kissed the top of Asami's head.

 _I've never seen this side of Korra before, but...I love it._ She's so confident. Asami smiled. "That indeed you do."

"How am I doing?"

"Three for three champ." Asami kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra's face turned bright red.

"So what are your plans for today?" Korra asked.

"Well last night I got a text from Opal saying that the gang should all go homecoming shopping, since it's next weekend, to get our mind off everything. If that's okay with you."

"Fine with me. What time and where was she thinking?"

"Around 12 and at the mall."

Korra took out her phone. It was ten o'clock. _Wow I must've been really tired._ "It's ten o'clock, so by time we get dressed and eat something, I guess we'll be ready."

"It doesn't take me that long to get ready." Asami pouted a little.

"Really? You take like fifteen minute showers and take another thirty minutes just to throw on some clothes, and on top of that, you spend another thirty to apply makeup. That's an hour and fifteen minutes right there. And let's not forget about your hair!"

"Okay, okay, I get it smarty pants." Asami giggled. "Then I better go get dressed." Asami took the covers off of her and started to get up from the bed.

"Wait do you need me to drive you to your house to get clothes?" Korra did the same as Asami. She was now standing, looking at Asami from across the bed.

Asami laughed. "No. I'm over your house like six days out of the week. I practically live here. I have a lot of clothes in the guest room. Remember Korra?"

"Oh right. Heh, just forgot." Korra brought her hand up to her neck.

Asami turned around to walk out of the room. She put an extra sway in her hips on purpose. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Korra, only to find her starring and practically drooling. Asami smirked.

"Eyes up champ." She winked then walked out.

Korra was left dumbfounded in the middle of the room. _What just happened?_ Korra walked to the bathroom. Showers always helped Korra clear her mind. _Alright Korra, you've got the girl, now you just have to play it cool. But do I really want people to be all up in our relationship? I mean we are pretty famous people and I just think that if others are involved, they'll mess this up. And that's the last thing I want to happen right now. Asami deserves the world and if I could pick the world up and give it to her, I would. Wow that's a pretty good line, I should save that for later._ Korra found herself laughing at how funny she is. _But in all seriousness, I don't think it's a good idea for people to know, especially when Iroh was after her._ Korra stepped out the shower, dried herself off, threw on a pair of boxers, then walked out. Today, Korra decided to be comfortable. Something that had that athletic look, but also something that would impress Asami. She went with her black Adidas jogging pants, a grey Adidas sweatshirt, black Adidas hat, and to top it off her grey Yeezys. Korra thought she did a good job with her outfit. I'm sure Asami would be proud of my color coordination.

Korra checked her phone, it was now 10:30. She knew Asami probably wouldn't be done until 11:15, and then they would still have to eat breakfast, then drive to the mall, which was like fifteen minutes away. Korra decided to have her butler, Jahn, make them breakfast. Normally she didn't like asking her butler's to do anything for her, but this time it was important. She wasn't the best breakfast cook. She sent Jahn a quick text and he replied with 'sure thing kid.' Thirty minutes later, and Asami still wasn't done. So Korra decided to see what was taking her so long. As she was walking down the hallway, she could smell Asami's scent get stronger and stronger. It smelled so good. Korra couldn't resist to keep walking. _If Asami smells like this when she gets out the shower, then I wonder what she smells like when she's in heat. No stop Korra! You can't think like that. You have priorities and having sex with Asami isn't one. Well I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea but still._ Korra stopped at Asami's door. It was halfway open. Korra walked in.

"Asami what's taking you so—" Korra's eyes went wide. Asami was standing there, with her back to the door, looking in the mirror. She had on a black laced bra and panties. Korra gulped.

Asami was startled by Korra's outburst, but wasn't ashamed that Korra saw her. After all, they are dating now.

"Oh sorry. I'll just leave. I should've knocked." Korra started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Asami grabbing her wrist.

"Korra it's fine. It's not like you haven't seen me in a bra before." Asami laughed.

"Oh yeah. Right. I just didn't want you to think that I was invading your privacy."

Asami smirked. She wrapped her hands around Korra's neck. She got up on her tip toes and leaned next to Korra's ear. "If you were invading my privacy, would I be this close to you?"

"Um...well...I" before Korra could even finish her sentence, Asami's lips were on hers. Korra immediately put her hands on Asami's waist. Their lips once again, moved together in sync. Korra kicked the door closed, without breaking their kiss. Just when Korra was about to lift Asami, Asami stopped kissing. Korra's eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry too much." Korra tired to back away, but Asami didn't let go of Korra's neck.

Asami smiled. "No, it's just I had to stop or else we wouldn't even make it to the mall. And plus I think you need time to get that together." Asami gestured to Korra's alpha anatomy. Korra looked down and blushed.

"Right. Good looks. And I had Jahn make us breakfast, so when you're done, just come downstairs." She walked out of the room.

 _Korra get it together. Next time...I don't know if I can control myself to stop._ By time Asami got dressed and came downstairs, it was 11:20. They both are breakfast. Jahn had cooked French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and they had fruit. Asami didn't eat nearly as much as Korra. They were seventeen and Korra was still growing. Asami knew you don't mess with a growing alpha's food. Asami could've sworn Korra had gotten taller in the past week. She looked like she's six foot one now. That's just an added bonus for Asami.

By time they left for the mall it was 11:50. Opal texted them and told them to meet them in the tux store. The drive to the mall was quick, but it seemed like forever. Korra parked her Jeep. Asami was about to get out of the car, but Korra stopped her.

"Asami wait."

"What's wrong Korra?" Asami had smelled Korra's distress scent.

"Are we gonna tell our friends about our relationship?" Korra turned her head so that she was face to face with Asami.

"Well, I thought we were. Why?"

"I just think it would be best to keep it a secret for now. I don't want the press and paparazzi to get involved. Then we have Iroh chasing after you, for Ravaa knows what. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Korra, we've talked about this before, I can handle myself. At least tell Opal. We owe her that much." Asami knew that it was Korra's alpha instincts kicking in, trying to protect her. And there's no arguing with an instinctive alpha.

"Asami, I know. You're strong and brave. Okay. We can tell Opal." They both smiled and shared a passionate kiss, before walking inside the mall.

They spotted the gang. Everyone was there, Kuvira and Bataar, Bolin and Opal, and Mako and Mailee. Mako, Bolin, and Bataar were getting fitted for tuxes, while the girls were giggling about something. Korra and Asami walked up and greeted the girls.

"Hey! There's my favorite couple!" Opal yelled out, to the couple walking towards her. Asami and Korra just smiled at Opal. Opal was surprised that she didn't get any snarky remarks back. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk with the guys for a minute. Is that okay?" Korra asked facing Asami.

"Yes Korra. Go ahead." Asami giggled at Korra. Even though they weren't supposed to seem like they were dating, Korra still made it pretty obvious. Korra nodded her and and smiled, then walked off to the group of boys.

Opal gave Asami a 'You owe me an explanation look.' "Guys Asami and I will be right back. I need to talk to her about something." Everyone nodded and continued their conversation. Opal and Asami walked over to a secluded area, near the water fountain.

"Spill it." Opal demanded, crossing her arms.

"Spill what?"

"Asami don't play dumb. Are you and Korra going out?"

"...yes."

Opal's eyes widened, then she immediately hugged Asami. "How? When? Where? Did you all you know?" Opal winked.

"Opal! It happened last night at her house. We kissed and we both admitted our feelings. But, Korra wants to take things slow. And no Opal. We did not have sex."

"Hey! I'm just as curious as everyone else. And you know Korra. Just give her some time."

"I know. But we are dating. And in the car, she said that she didn't wanna publicize our relationship for my safety. She didn't even wanna tell the gang. She bare,y agreed on telling you. I know it's her instincts kicking in to protect me. But still. Why be in a relationship in the first place, if you can't express your feelings in front of others."

"You have a point. And so does she. Maybe you all should talk it out." Opal suggested.

"Hmm. I'll think out about. But you already know, you can't argue with an instinctive alpha." They both laughed and walked back over to the group of girls.

Korra and the guys had just finished picking out their suits, when the girls walked in the store. It was now 12:30. They gang decided that their next stop would be the dress stores for the girls. Everyone except Asami, hadn't found their dress. They walked to the next store. It was huge and had tons of dresses ranging in different styles. Opal tried on a dark green fitted dress, that came slightly above her knee. Bolin's jaw dropped. Korra just laughed at this. _They're such a cute couple. Maybe I should just tell everyone about our relationship. If Asami wants that, then I'll do it. I'll talk to her about it first._ Kuvira tried on almost the same dress as Opal. But hers was fitted, cam a little past the knee, and sparkled. Bataar jumped up when he saw Kuvira. Next, Mailee tried on a red slim fit dress. It sparkled and had a nice v cut in the middle. Shark brows looks so funny. Korra laughed. Asami had decided to try one on. Korra didn't understand why, since she already picked out her homecoming dress. Asami just winked and responded with 'I can always use more dresses.' Asami stepped out of the dressing room and everyone's head turned. Korra's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. The dress was a little bit more elegant for homecoming, maybe prom attire. It had a slit on the right leg, which ran up to her upper thigh. It showed a good amount of cleavage, and sparkled. Her back was out, which showed her smooth, porcelain skin. Korra walked up to Asami and grabbed her hands.

"Asami, y-you look, you look beautiful. Breath taking. Wow. Um—"

Asami laughed. She did that on purpose. "Thanks Korra. Guess I'll get this dress then." Asami winked then walked back into the dressing room.

The girls bought the dresses they tried on and walked out of the store. It was now 2:00. The girls wanted to get their shoes, so the gang was off to a shoe store. Opal took this time to talk with Korra, on the way to the store.

"So, I heard you kept it in your pants." Opal nudged Korra and smirked.

"Really Opal? So I'm assuming you know." Korra quirked her eyebrows and continued walking.

"Know about you and Asami dating? Yes. And how you're being stupid for not telling anyone."

"Wait. Asami said I was being stupid?"

"No. She would never say something like that. You should talk to her."

"I planned on to after she bought her dress, but she's been talking to Mailee for a while. I don't wanna seem too pushy with anything. I want to tell the group, but I want to make sure that's what Asami wants as well. I just want her to be happy."

The girls found their shoes to go with their dresses and the guys picked out shoes as well. Korra had gotten her tie and an extra pair of shoes. When they had gotten everything they needed for homecoming, it was five o'clock. Just like everyone else, Opal didn't want the day to end yet, so she decided that the gang could go to dinner, then catch a movie. Everyone agreed. Korra and Asami got into her Jeep and drove off to Narook's. While walking up to the restaurant, Korra chose to talk to Asami about the relationship situation.

"Asami?"

"Hmm?" Asami glanced over at Korra.

"Do you think just telling people about our relationship is a good idea?"

"I don't know Korra. To me, I think we should be able to show affection in front of others. But I understand that you don't want to. So it's okay."

"No wait." Korra stopped Asami from walking. "It's not that I don't want to, because I definitely do. It's just I want you to be safe. But I also want you to be happy. So if telling people will make you happy, then we can do it."

"Korra, are you sure? Because we don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it."

"I'm positive." Korra smiled and lightly kissed Asami on the lips.

They were the last ones to arrive at Narook's. Everyone was seated by their respective partner. Korra pulled out Asami's chair for her and sat down. The waiter came and took their orders. It was obvious to Korra that he was giving Asami flirtatious glances. On top of that, he flared his scent. Although, Asami seemed unaffected by it. When the waiter came back, he brought their food out.

"How about we trade? Your food for your number?" The waiter thought he was slick saying that pickup line.

"Um no. Can I have my food please?" Asami politely said.

"No? Aww come on—"

"Bro chill!" Korra slammed her fist down on the table, startling everyone sitting with her. "She said no, now leave her alone." Korra had had enough of this waiter's shenanigans.

"And who are you?" The waiter had set Asami's food down in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Korra stood up facing the waiter. She was slightly taller, by only one inch. "You don't wanna know who I am."

"I want to know who is trying to ruin my chances with this beautiful girl."

"You never had a chance with _my omega. She's mine._ Now leave." The waiter stood dumbfounded and scurried off back to the kitchen. Korra sat down, on,y to be met with seven pairs of eyes starring at her. "What?" She looked at everyone at the table. Asami placed a hand on Korra's to calm her down.

"Um care to explain what the hell just happened?" Mako said.

Korra took a deep breath. "Asami and I are going out. And before you ask it happened yesterday and no we didn't do anything."

"Congrats lovebirds!" Bolin exclaimed.

The rest of the time at Narook's went well. Everyone wanted to hear how Korra and Asami got together. At the movie theater, the gang had settled down and got in the movie watching mood. Asami interlocked their fingers and laid her head in Korra's shoulder. Korra felt at ease. After the movie was over, Korra dropped Asami off at home. She drove back to her house, then went straight to sleep.

Monday morning came soon enough. Korra groaned and got out of the bed. She quickly drove to school, only because she wanted to see Asami. The gang was by her locker as usual, and Korra had to tell some of her 'fan girls' that she was taken. Korra walked up to Asami and immediately greeted her with a hug. Asami looks so beautiful as always. They talked for a while, then went to class. The first few classes went by in a breeze. Korra was too busy focusing on Asami, rather than learning. The way Asami's hair fell back on her shoulder, and the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, made Korra feel hypnotized. When school ended, Asami had to tutor a student, so she asked Korra to wait for her, since it would only take twenty minutes. Korra was putting her books in her locker, when Ashley walked up to her.

"Hey Korra."

Korra glanced over at Ashley. _Why is she talking to me._ "Um...I'm kinda busy right now."

"I'm sorry about what Iroh tried to do with Asami." Ashley didn't get the hint that Korra didn't want to talk to her.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "No you're not. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone now."

Ashley looked around the hallway before answering. Perfect. No one is in the hallway. So far so good. "Can you please help me with something?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Korra please? I really need your help.

"Look, Asami is gonna be here any minute and I doubt that she'll be happy to find me here talking to you. So no. I'm not helping you." Korra turned back to rearranging her locker.

Ashely started unbuttoning her shirt, to reveal a pink laced bra. She tapped Korra on the shoulder.

"Look I told you to leave me alone! Asami—" Korra turned around and before she could even finish her sentence, Ashley had grabbed her special area. Korra's eyes went wide from shock. Korra was reaching to push Ashley away when Asami walked up.

"Korra?"

"Asami!" Korra pushed Ashley away.

Tears outlined Asami's eyes. She started shaking her head at Korra. She turned around and started to run off.

"Asami wait! I can explain! I didn't do anything!" Korra turned her head to look at a smirking Ashley who mouthed 'call me.' "Ugh you see what you did?! Dammit!" Korra ran after Asami, but as soon as she ran out the main entrance of the school, Asami's car sped by her.

Korra got in her Jeep and sped after Asami. She knocked on Asami's door only to be greeted by her butler.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sato isn't taking visitors right now."

"You don't understand I need to see her."

"I'm sorry. Ms. Sato has strictly directed me to now allow visitors today."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry."

Korra sighed and hung her head. She immediately tried calling Asami, but it went straight to her voicemail. She tried calling Asami five more times, but she got no answer. Asami was in her room crying. _I-I don't know what's going on with our relationship. I'll text Korra back later on tonight just to hear her out._ Korra sat on her bed. It was now nine o'clock.

Korra (9:00): Hey Asami, I know your probably don't want to talk to me, but I need you to know that I would never do anything like that to hurt you. It was Ashley, she came onto me, and before I could push her off of me, you showed up. Asami I'm sorry.

Asami (9:09): it's fine. I believe you. I just need some time alone.

Korra (9:10): I'm really sorry, I should've pushed her off quicker.

Asami (9:12): Korra it's fine. I need some time.

Korra (9:13): are you sure?

Asami never responded back to Korra. Instead, she fell asleep. She trusted Korra, it's Ashley who she didn't trust. The next day, Korra looked for Asami at school, but she didn't show up. Korra grew worried that she had messed up. _Asami did say that she forgave me. I'll just stop by after school, since she's not responding to my texts._ Korra knocked on Asami's front door, only to be greeted by the same butler.

"I need to see Asami."

"And you are?"

"I'm her...I'm her mate." Korra gulped at the last word.

The butler's eyes grew wide. "Well, I guess you can come in. Ms. Sato is upstairs in her room. You should knock first, she's been in there all day."

Korra nodded once, in understanding, then walked up to Asami's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Asami? It's Korra. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Korra."

"Well can we talk about what happened please?"

"There's nothing else to talk about."

"Okay listen Asami. This is what happened. I was by my locker and Ashley came up to me apologizing for what Iroh did to you. But I just told her to leave me alone. She asked me to help her with something. I said 'no' multiple times and told her that you wouldn't be happy seeing me here, talking to her. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and next thing I know she's in a bra and grabbing my penis. I swear that's all that happened. I'm sorry, I should've pushed her off earlier." Korra leaned her head against Asami's door.

"Korra, I said I forgave you and I meant it. You didn't do anything wrong. I trust you, it's Ashley who I don't trust." Asami paused briefly. "Just give me time."

"Time? Don't you see they're trying to break _us_ apart?"

"Us? What are _we_ Korra? At first you didn't even wanna tell anyone about our relationship! I had to practically beg you! Korra I like you, but I'm starting to think I'm the only one who wants to be in this relationship."

"Whoah wait a minute Asami. I didn't wanna tell anyone for your safety! And look where it got us! We're arguing! I don't wanna fight with you. I hate seeing you cry and I hate not seeing you happy. I would do anything for you. If I could pick up the world and give it to you, I would. You make me happy Asami. I want nothing more than to be with you. So please, can we move on from this? Because...I love you Asami."

Asami's breath hitched. "I love you too Korra. But please understand I can't see you right now."

"I understand if you're still mad at me, but can I just see your face, just to make sure you're alright?"

"I'm not mad Korra, it's just I'm having problems right now. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"I'm coming in Asami." Korra took a step back, then bumped the door open. She was immediately met by Asami's sweet smelling scent. Korra's eyes grew wide with lust.

"A-Asami." Korra gulped. "You're in heat."

 **Any guesses on what's gonna happen next? ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well anyways...just to let you all know, YES I am still continuing this story. I will be posting a chapter most likely later on today or tomorrow. As you all may know FINALS ARE HELLLLLL. I've just had a lot on my plate for the past month. But yeah, be on the look out for my chapters! And i really appreciate all of the reviews, PMs, and comments! It means a lot. I have a feeling that you all are going to really like the next chapter. ;) *wink wink***


End file.
